This invention relates to a plastic device for use in supporting cords and electric wires extending in electric machines and apparatuses to prevent any displacement of the cords and electric wires therein.
As is well known, a variety of wire holders have been made of synthetic resin. This is because the material is easy to shape, and it has a proper stiffness and flexibility for the purpose. The conventional holders, therefore, have made full use of these advantageous features. The device for supporting cords and other elongated bodies according to this invention makes full use of such advantageous features of the material, too, and the object of this invention is to provide a holder device which is simple in operation, but still assures positive holding of a bundle of cords on plates or boards of electric machines and apparatuses.